


The Princess and The Knight

by Lady_of_Inklings



Series: Molten Gold Dreams [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 07:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16321568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_Inklings/pseuds/Lady_of_Inklings
Summary: “So what do you think of the costumes?” Viktor asked him.“They’re creative but isn’t it a bit obvious?” He smiles softly, nodding towards the lopsided crown. “Really, Viktor? The prince and the knight?”“Well I’m clearly I'm the choice for the prince, Yuuri,” Viktor tells him, pouting slightly.Day 2 for Yuri on Ice Fashion Week: Costumes





	The Princess and The Knight

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for [Yuri on Ice Fashion Week](https://yurionrunway.tumblr.com/) : Costumes.

Glitzy and dazzling, it’s the best way to describe the ball that Yuuri had been dragged to.

He tugs at the collar of his suit, uncomfortable and awkward, his skin burning underneath. His hawkish eyes trail Viktor across the room, keeping the appropriate amount of distance away from him as he observes him and the people around him. Most of them are business associates and Yuuri finds nothing off about the people Viktor talks to, smiles and glamorous outfits aside, they look relatively normal.

(Or as normal as you can get at a costume ball.)

A charity ball is what Viktor called 'harmless fun' but the idea of it eludes him, it feels more like Venice and New Orleans collided together to create a colourful and vibrant monster of gowns and suits and champagne and music. It was too loud and too extravagant, and it left him feeling completely out of place here.

Viktor's world was filled with gold and diamonds, Yuuri never understood it's oppulance but that wasn't his concern...or his _job_. 

Yuuri had one job and that was to keep Viktor Nikiforov safe. 

And to be his boyfriend. 

Maybe that's where the trouble lay, he wasn't sure if he could do that without screwing up majorly. Being a bodyguard had many difficulties but Yuuri knew what to do, he was good at his job and that's why Celestino picked but for someone whose romantic experiences could be counted on at least one hand, the assignment suddenly felt as if he was plunging headfirst into a pitch black chasm. 

(His crush of Viktor wasn't helping matters either. The man was more than a pretty face as Yuuri was quickly learning, spending early mornings for the past week with the former model and his dog only made Yuuri's heart beat faster. Viktor Nikiforov was secretly a dork and it seemed that only Yuuri would be allowed to see that side of him. He learned that he liked jam in his tea and he hated broccoli with a passion and that he watch cheesy romcoms and _cried_.)

(It was unfair how beautiful he looked when he cried.) 

Everyone had given him looks when he walked through the door this evening, and he was starting to hate it. Their eyes lingered on him long after Viktor had left his side, bearing into him and cutting through his clothes till their eyes etched themselves onto his bare skin. He assumed that it was the formfitting suit that Viktor had gifted to him. 

The suit Viktor made for him felt a little too on the nose. He stared into one of the many ornate mirrors littered throughout the ballroom. The suit was midnight black with silver designs on his back and arms, mimicking plated armour. His mask was silver, only covering half of his face and shaped into a heart. It was an odd choice but a fitting one…..even if he looked like a Phantom who lurked around theatres and taught pretty women how to sing like angels. Tonight, he had forgone his glasses for the night in exchange for contacts, leaving his eyes dry and itchy. His eyes were wide lined by sparkly black eyeliner, eyelids dusted black and red but his lips are coloured slightly in pink, glossy and strawberry flavoured. He keeps reminding himself not to lick his lips out of nervousness.

And Viktor......

Viktor was dressed in a pale pink and gold ensemble, a lopsided crown on his head that tilts precariously with each step he takes across the marble dance floor. He is a vision, beautiful and ethereal like the fae or a painting; _untouchable_ like some type of ancient god. 

Viktor is as graceful as he is charming, he doesn't blend easily into the crowd, instead, he stands out with his gleaming silver hair and enchanting eyes. Like moths drawn into flames, Viktor is surrounded by people. His charm is unparalleled, they all fall in love with him from the very moment he opens his mouth. It just makes Yuuri's life harder, since it's harder to determine who is a threat and who is not. 

It's not Viktor fault, Yuuri knows that well, but what else can he do?

Yuuri watches him as he dances with a young starlet, her red hair bouncing with every move she makes. Yuuri can see the way his smile stretches too far and the way his eyes fill with glass warmth. It’s obvious he’s carefully maintaining a persona, uncommon among celebrities but he knows that it’s more than just a ruse. 

Or maybe Yuuri is thinking too much. Perhaps it's just armour; designed to keep others out and him in.

( It looked like a cage.)

The song ends with a sudden note and several pairs abound on the floor in favour of the drinks. He hears Viktor laughing from all the way across the ballroom.

It’s only been a week and Yuuri has somehow managed to hold onto his sanity.

The reporters want to know more about Yuuri Katsuki, the man who stole the most beautiful man in the world and converted him away like a fallen star. So far, they no nothing other than that he's Viktor Nikiforov new boyfriend and they live together.

If only they knew the truth, they'd be disappointed. 

Yuuri scoffs at the thought of him and Viktor as actual boyfriends, it was an incredulous and stupid idea. It would never happen and if it did, there was no guarantee a relationship like that could ever work. 

Viktor plucks a glass of champagne off a tray as he walks towards Yuuri, half of his face hidden behind a simple pink silk mask. His blue eyes were visible through the cutouts, tired and washed out the closer he got to Yuuri.

“Viktor,” Yuuri greeted him.

“Yuuri,” Viktor wrapped his arm around his waist, downing the glass of champagne within seconds. Yuuri refuses to stare at his exposed neck, no matter how enticing the smell of flowers, champagne, and Viktor's signature cologne tempt him. “Are you enjoying yourself?”

He rolled his eyes and leant in closer, whispering. "I’m not here to have fun.”

If anybody was looking at them, and people were, they looked like a sweet young couple whispering sweet nothings into each other's ears. 

“That’s boring,” Viktor whispered back. “I’m safe here, Yuuri. You could let loose a little, nobody is going to deny you. Especially not me.”

“I’m going to have to say no—-“

“Fine, then at least dance with me,” Viktor said abruptly. Yuuri didn’t even register himself being pulled towards the dancefloor. “Just one dance, that’s all I’m asking.”

It was a tempting offer but not one Yuuri should be giving into. He may not know the exact threats on Viktor but it was still a threat nonetheless. It wouldn’t professional or safe to give in to the sweet pleasing tone of Viktors voice.

"Please, Yuuri," Viktor said his name in a soft and breathy way, the alcohol working its way into his words. It's dangerous and Yuuri nearly whimpers when Viktor bites his reddened lips. His tone is both promising and toying, attacking the carefully built defences that Yuuri put up around himself. 

Yuuri takes a deep breath and releases it slowly as Viktor holds his hand. For a brief moment, the warmth of his hand feels _real_. He's already lost the battle in his head, knowing that he'll regret it when the time comes. 

He is, afterall, a weak, _weak_ man for Viktor Nikiforov. 

“Okay,” He said eventually.

Yuuri really liked making things difficult for himself, didn’t he?

It was a casual waltz that played, nothing too fancy or hard. Viktor automatically took the lead, guiding them across the floor. His hands felt like hot iron pressed against his skin, making him conscious of where his hands lingered on his body as they danced. Yuuri was most likely blushing as Viktor smiled at him, the corners of his mouth were lose as they formed that distinct heart shape that he was known for. 

“So what do you think of the costumes?” Viktor asked him. 

“They’re creative but isn’t it a bit obvious?” He smiles softly, nodding towards the lopsided crown. “The prince and the knight?”

“Well I’m clearly I'm the choice for the prince, Yuuri,” Viktor tells him, indignantly. Yuuri chuckles at his antics as they sweep across the floor. It feels akin to gliding, the gruelling nights spent in Minako’s studio are coming back to him bit by bit. “But if I’m totally honest, I feel more like a longing princess.”

Yuuri felt as if there were more to those words but he dismisses them, assuming it was the champagne talking. He doesn’t push forward no matter how much he wants to. His job is to protect Viktor, not listen to his problems.

To the public eyes, they’re a couple but in reality, they’re basically strangers to each other.

“You certainly act like one.” He teased, trying to lighten Viktor's mood. Viktor smiled, just slightly but it was enough.

“Then that makes you my knight in shining armour.”

"Oh," Yuuri said. 

Yuuri felt Viktor pull him closer as they slow danced, the song changed pace and more couples surrounded the floor around them but Viktor's eyes were still on him. 

“It feels like too much though.”

“What does?”

“This,” Yuuri gestures loosely with his free hand, not sure how to explain it. “Everything. It feels like you’re wasting it on me.”

“You know,” Viktor said softly, his voice barely a whisper. “I don’t mind spoiling you. Besides Makkachin, I don't have anyone and you look stunning tonight. I mean, y-you look stunning in anything really. If you weren’t a bodyguard, you would’ve made an amazing model.”

Yuuri hummed, not quite agreeing with his words. "Stunning, huh? Even in ugly department store polyester suits?" 

" _Maybe._ " Viktor sighed. "But that's why you have me."

"Oh."

He closed his eyes, trying to control the sound of his heart as it thundered past his ears. Viktor’s touch felt too warm, his breath too loud and the scent of his cologne settled over him like a cloud.

It was suddenly too much.

Too loud. 

Too bright.

Too.... _much_.

He wills himself to quiet the doubts his mind brings up and opens his eyes slowly, the sounds and images coming in slowly as if they had been coated in molasses. Viktor spins them around, causing their world to spin.

Yuuri catches the sight of a woman dressed in a dark green dress across the dancefloor, her eyes glittering dangerously. Through the gaps of dancing bodies, her face remains cool and passive but there's a sort of threat that he can't decipher in that look. He unconsciously tightens his grip on Viktor pulling him closer protectively. Her expression darkens and Yuuri is overcome with an intense feeling of protection. 

He ignores Viktors gasp of breath to gauge her reaction, her lips form into a tight-lipped scowl and she glares at him. By the next turn, she’s gone, lost to the colour and light and bodies. Yuuri doesn't realize that his grip on Viktor till he pulls back. 

“Yuuri?” Viktor calls his name, his eyes wide and slightly watery. Dazed. “Is everything okay?”

He’s not sure if he should answer.

Who was that woman and why was she glaring at them? What did she want? Was she press or was she someone Viktor knew? A rival, perhaps? The glare she gave him wasn’t a normal glare, it was not fueled by jealousy or desperation but out of pure and unadulterated malice. When she looked at him, it was as if she wanted to hurt him......or maybe worse. It made his insides churn at the thought, up until now the threat hanging over Viktor's head didn't have a face but now.....

Yuuri knows that person will return but the question is when. Unless Viktor tells him anything, Yuuri has no choice but to keep Viktor close to him at all times. 

He forces a smile onto his face and lies. “Everything is fine, Viktor.” 

They continue dancing and Yuuri kept staring into the crowd, suddenly afraid for the man in his arms.


End file.
